ossentiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ten
The Ten are the children of Amàya the All-Mother, and were partially responsible for the creation of Ossentia. They are, in order of creation/birth: the Lord, the Mother, the Warrior, the General, the Witch, the Lover, the Trickster, the Hunter, the Mistress and the Smith. The Lord A tall man whose piercing eyes have terrified many a creature, the Lord is the Firstborn of the All-Mother and the Midnight Whisper. He is the master of shadow, secrets, forbidden knowledge and murder. The Mother The Warrior The General The Witch The Lover A slender man often surrounded by a harem of voluptuous women and chiselled men, the Lover is the Purveyor of Beauty and is responsible for music, love, seduction and procreation. The Trickster A small man with a penchant for humour and trickery, the Trickster delights in creating harmless chaos and fun. The Jovial Traveller is the master of travel, humour, jests and pranks. The Hunter A barechested man who wears the antlers of a stag upon his head, the Hunter is the Everpresent Stalker. Holding dominion over beasts and hunting, the Hunter wields a large bow twice his size. The Mistress A young woman wearing a disheveled coat, the Mistress' appearance changes throughout the year as she follows the seasons of Ossentia. During the summer, her hair becomes flame-red and begins to wreath like fire upon her head. In Autumn her hair lightens to orange. In winter it turns jet black while in spring it becomes blonde and wavy. The Mistress is the Keeper of the Seasons and she holds domain over time, cycles and each of the seasons. Her powers fluctuate depending on the season in which Ossentia is currently in: summer brings power over heat and flame, autumn brings power over loss and fear, winter brings power over sorrow and cold, and spring brings power over joy and growth. The Smith A squat, stout figure with thick black hair covering his chest, the Smith is the Master of Craft. He is well-built and muscular due to the time he spends at his forge, crafting weapons for the Ten and their battle against the Great Dark Ones. Status of the Ten in the Third Age Worshipped as Gods during the First and Second Ages, the emergence of the Great Dark Ones upon Ossentia at the close of the Second Age was the reason for the disappearance of the Ten. While they were able to remove the Great Dark Ones from Ossentia, they were unable to permanently defeat them or prevent them from entering Ossentia again. It was decided that they would instead fight the Great Dark Ones in the farthest reaches of the Primordial Chaos until the All-Mother awoke again. Thus, they retreated from Ossentia. This resulted in the end of the Second Age as divine magic faltered with the disappearance of the Ten. When the Third Age began, worship of the Ten had faltered and by the year 1392, 3A worship of the Ten had disappeared from almost all locations across Ossentia. In the wake of this, almost a dozen new religions sprang up across Ossentia, ranging from the Hidden Light cult of Eclya to the worship of Dreamers in Stuaja. The most dominant religion in 1499, 3A was worship of the Unseen Lords; more primordial beings that came into existence from vibrations in the Loom.